


Lovers Lilacs

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lilacs, M/M, The Gentle Seasons (Star Trek Series), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy renames a beloved tree in honor of lovers, and Spock approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and McCoy are letting their gentle sides show.

It was a warm day for April, but Spock and McCoy didn’t notice as they rested in the shade of the blooming lilac tree. Spock sat leaning against the trunk of the old tree while McCoy lay with his head in Spock’s lap.

“What kind of lilac is that?” McCoy asked as he looked up at glossy leaves and purple blossoms rustling gently above them.

“I believe it is called Persian, Leonard. Why?”

“It should have another name.”

Spock smiled indulgently. “Oh? And what should it be called?”

“Lovers,” McCoy murmured.

Spock bent, giving McCoy the kiss that he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
